Love is in the Air
by CaffeinePrincess
Summary: This is mostly about Lyra, and some about Luix. Set to Can you feel the love tonight by Elton John


"So, how did you like the movie?" Luix asked as he walked Lyra down the road to her house.

"Not bad," she said. "Steve Carrell is certainly funny."

I can see what's happ'ning

They had just come back from the movies. They had just seen Get Smart. They reached her doorway.

"So, thanks for taking me to the movies," she said.

"Heh. Thanks for coming," he said. "Bye."

"See ya," she said, opening the door and walking in.

She closed the door and locked it.

And they don't have a clue

She turned. She looked shocked, but then she smiled softly. She walked over to the tv and turned off the screen. She turned to her dad and smiled at him softly. She shook her head.

"What's wrong with you," she said.

Lee only continued to snore on the couch, not noticing his daughter's presence. She bent down and picked up her dad, and heaved an arm around her shoulder, then began to walk up the stairs. She may not have looked it, but she was strong enough to even pick up his dad and drag him anywhere.

They'll fall in love and here's

the bottom line

She laied him in bed and placed him under the covers. She pecked him on the cheek.

"Goodnight dad," she said.

She walked out of the room and went to her room. She took out her pajamas and changed clothes. She turned off the light, got into bed, and fell asleep.

Our trio's down to two

It was a week since the movie date, and Luix had been coming around. Lee didn't mind that much (because Sakura was threatning to beat him up if he interfeared). Lyra walked out of the house and down the street, reading a book she had picked up from the library.

"Hey there Lyra," Luix said from a top a pole.

Lyra pretended not to hear him. She continued to walk by him. Luix smirked.

"Oh come on," he said, jumping off the pole and on the ground.

He then began to walk beside her.

"Now what was it I said last night to make you angry?" he asked.

She slammed her book shut and looked at him.

"It's what you didn't say," she said.

He blinked.

"Since I've known you," she said, pointing an accusing finger at him, "you haven't said anything about your family or last name."

Luix looked at her nervously.

"A-are you sure?" he asked. "I-I'm sure I have."

She rose an eyebrow.

"No, no you haven't," she said. "Everytime I ask you about your last name, you make an escuse-"

"Sorry Lyra, I'd like to talk but I-uh... have to go!" he said, running off. "Bye."

"-Like that," she said with an annoyed look.

The sweet caress of twilight

There's magic everywhere

Lyra sat at a table, continuing to read the book, when a shadow blocked her lighting. She looked up with a little annoyed look.

"What is it?" she asked, recognizing the person.

Luix smiled at her nervously.

"Well, I'd like you to meet someone," Luix said.

He moved aside to reveal a girl behind him. She smiled at her.

"Hi there," the girl said, all too preppy.

Lyra rose an eyebrow.

"This is a childhood friend of mine, Dani," Luix said, taking a seat.

Dani sat down aswell. Lyra looked at the two, then looked back at her book.

"So anyway," Luix continued.

Lyra looked up from her book with one of those annoyed crosses on her forehead.

"Dani, this is Lyra," Luix said.

"Oh Lyra! That's a nice name!" Dani squealed.

And with all this romantic

atmosphere

"Er... thanks," Lyra said, sighing.

She placed her book down, realizing that she wasn't about to get any reading done. She crossed her arms and placed her elbows on the table. She tried to look friendly at this new girl.

"So... what's your last name Lyra?" Dani asked.

"Rock," she said plainly.

"Oh Rock! Is your dad Rock Lee?" Dani asked, suddenly interested.

Lyra blinked.

"Yea," she answered.

"That's so cool!" Dani said.

Lyra blinked again.

"Er... thanks," she said.

She have glanced at Luix, and an idea popped in.

"So Dani, being Luix's childhood friend, you must know his last name," Lyra said.

Luix spitted out his drink and began to cough. Dani looked terrified while Lyra rolled her eyes.

"Oh Luix, sweetie, are you okay?" she asked.

"Sweetie?" Lyra asked.

Luix looked up and he saw her eyes glinting with amusement.

"Oh no," he whispered.

"Yes, Luix is my sweetie," Dani answered. "I plan on marrying him."

Silence surrounded them.

Disaster's in the air

Lyra began to chuckle.

"You're kidding, right?" she asked.

The girl blinked.

"No," Dani said.

Lyra stood up, her chuckle continuing.

"Well Dani, as fun as this has been, my mom wants me to head back to the hospital to help her," she said. "See ya two."

She walked away, her chuckling continued.

Can you feel the love tonight?

The peace the evening brings

The world, for once, in perfect

harmony

With all its living things

"Bye mom," Lyra said.

"See you at home, dear," Sakura said, walking down a different path. "Be home before midnight."

Lyra nodded, and walked away from the hospital. She walked into the training grounds, listened to make sure no one was around, before sitting down and reading her book. She was near the end, and really wanted to finish it. Sadly, this wasn't going to happen yet.

"Hey there Lyra," Dani said.

Lyra looked up annoyingly at the girl that was coming up. Lyra was about to speak, but stopped. Something wasn't right about Dani; she seemed different now.

"What is it Dani?" Lyra asked, closing her book and setting in on her lap.

She was very cautious, and kept her eyes on Dani. Dani did the same.

"No need to be cautious," she said. "I'm here as a friend."

Lyra rose an eyebrow, and kept her guard up still. Dani walked over to the bench and sat down next to Lyra. Lyra's gaze continued to stare at her.

"So, you seem very close to Luix," Dani said.

Lyra grunted.

"Like cats and dogs," she said.

Dani ignored her.

"Anyways, since I've been here, he's talked about you all the time," Dani said. "Has he talken about me, at all?"

Lyra sighed.

"Sorry Dani, he hasn't," she said.

"Oh," Dani said.

There was silence again.

"I'm sure he likes you alot," Dani suddenly said in a low tone.

Luix, who hid in the tree behind them, nearly fell out.

So many things to tell her

But how to make her see

"WHAT?" Lyra shouted.

Birds everywhere flew out of their nests. Even Dani looked shocked. Luix was holding onto the branch for dear life. Lyra was blushing a bright pink.

"You mean, you didn't know?" Dani asked, blinking. "Weird."

Lyra stood up and looked at Dani, nearly frightening her.

"Listen, that guy is so weird! And besides, you two must be closer!" Lyra said, almost desperatly. "He must have told you his last name! He hasn't told me at all."

Dani blinked again, then looked at her lap.

"Unfortunatly, no," Dani said.

Lyra looked at her, calmly down a little.

"He hasn't told me anything," she said.

"You like him a lot, right?" Lyra asked.

Dani closed his eyes and said nothing. Lyra's eyes widened in surprise.

"Wait! You really did want to marry him!" Lyra said.

Dani blushed.

The truth about my past?

Impossible!

She'd turn away from me

Lyra blinked.

"Oh man, I thought you were kidding," she said.

Dani said nothing. Lyra didn't know what to say, so she closed her eyes and sighed.

"Listen, I don't know what to say right now," Lyra said. "But if you like him, you should say something to him."

Lyra looked at the girl, before turning on her heel, and walking away. Dani watched her leave, closed her eyes, then got up and left the area. Making sure it was safe to leave, Luix jumped down and sighed.

"So much for my chance to ask," he said.

He placed his hands behind his back and walked away.

He's holding back, he's hiding

But what, I can't decide

"Hey Lyra, look at this," Sakura said one morning.

Lyra looked up from her ceral.

"What is it mom?" Lyra asked, getting up to see.

In her mother's hands was a flyer for what looked like a festival. She looked at the bottom to see that the festival was later tonight. Sakura smiled at her daughter.

"You've always loved these festivals," she said. "Do you want to come with me and your father?"

Lyra looked at it once again, before going back to her ceral.

"I might," she said.

Why won't he be the king

I know he is

She walked out of her house and walked down the street, walking to the market place with a basket in hand. She was grabbing some grociers for her mom. She stopped at an apple stand and looked them over. She picked a shiny red apple and looked it over.

"Trying to make a poisonesss apple?" Luix joked.

Lyra turned her head over her shoulder and looked at the person. Luix was smiling. She rose an eyebrow.

"Hey Luix," she said, turning back to the apples and picking a few out. "What do you want?"

"Do you always asume I want something?" he asked, following her as she walked to another stand.

"Yes," she said plainly.

He blinked, before sheepishly looking at the ground.

"Well, I'm sure you've heard about the festival tonight," he said.

She rose an eyebrow, but continued walking.

"Yes," she said.

"And I was sort of wandering..." he trailed off.

She stopped and looked him in the eye.

"What is it?" she asked.

"If you'd... like to go with me?" he asked.

She blinked. He closed his eyes and waited for her rejection. He heard footsteps walk away.

"Alright, I'll go," she said.

Luix blinked and looked up to see Lyra walk away.

"Huh?" he asked.

"I'll meet you over there," she said.

He blinked once more, before grinning stupidly.

"Uh-cool! See you there!" he called with a blush, before running off somewhere. "HORRAY!"

She shook her head with a blush.

"What an idiot," she said.

The king I see inside?

It was late that night, and Lyra was already at the festival, waiting for Luix. Her mom and dad had already took off to spend time together (and Lyra tried not to think of what they were doing). She was leaning against a post for one of the stands, and had her arms crossed.

"Hey! Lyra!"

Lyra turned her head to see Luix come run over to her. His kimono was the same color as his hair. Lyra rose an eyebrow.

"Hey Luix," she said.

"Um... you look very... nice tonight," he said, blushing.

She blushed. She was wearing a light blue kimono with flower patterns.

"Thanks," she said. "But let's get going."

He smiled, and followed after her.

Can you feel the love tonight?

The peace the evening brings

The world, for once, in perfect

harmony

With all its living things

Throughout the whole night, Luix and Lyra went around the different booths and stations. They had a fun time, even running into some other friends of theirs. Dani had shown up, but kept her distance. She couldn't bring herself to talk to them.

As for Lyra's parents, her mom and dad had just run into some friends of theirs.

"Hey there Naruto, Hinata," Sakura said.

"Hi there Sakura," Naruto said.

"Hello Sakura. Hello Lee," Hinata said, holding a three-year-old hand.

"How are you two tonight?" Lee asked.

The two nodded. Sakura looked down at the little kid, who hid behind his mother's leg.

"And who are you?" Sakura asked, bending down to see the little kid.

The kid continued to hide.

"This is Anix," Hinata said. "I must ask, have you two seen his older brother?"

"Hm? Older brother?" Lee asked.

Luix and Lyra were walking by, when Luix caught sight of the parents. Lyra looked too and smiled.

"Oh hey, it's my mom and dad," she said. "And Hokage Naruto and Hinata. Come on, let's go."

She tried pulling him along, but he wouldn't move.

"Hey look!" he said, "a cotton candy stand!"

Can you feel the love tonight?

You needn't look too far

Stealing through the night's

uncertainties

"What's up with you Luix?" Lyra asked as they sat down on a blanket.

"What do you mean Lyra?" Luix asked.

"Well, for one thing, you still haven't told me your last name," Lyra said.

"Oh well, you see I uh, can't tell you," he said, eating ice cream.

Love is where they are

"Wait, what do you mean!" she demanded.

He ignored her. She growled annoyingly.

"Luix!" she said.

"Huh?" he asked.

"What the heck is up with you!" she yelled.

He jumped back in fright, placing his hands up in defense.

And if he falls in love tonight

She stared down at him angrily.

"Well?" she demaned.

He looked at the grass, avoiding her gaze. She still glared at him. He stood up, but didn't look at her.

"I guess, you have the right to know," he said.

She smiled, glad to get an answer finally

It can be assumed

"My name, my full name... is Luix Uzamaki," he said.

She stared at him with a mouth gaping.

"Are you serious?" she said.

He chuckled.

"And why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

He blushed and didn't answer.

"Well?"

He was silent.

"I said-" she was cut off by a pair of lips on hers.

When Luix pulled back, he was blushing with a nervous grin. Lyra was blinking, stunned.

"Because, I really like you... alot," he said.

Lyra was still stunned, blushing.

"Now, before you can kill me," he said, running up the hill.

Lyra broke out of her stupor, and glared at him with the intent to kill.

"UZAMAKI!" she roared.

Everyone in the festival looked around for the sourse of the anger. Hinata blinked, Anix chuckled, and Naruto sighed.

"Oh no," he said, slapping a hand to his head. "What did Luix do now?"

His carefree days with us are

history

The next day, Sakura sighed as she held the clipboard in her hands. She was sweat-dropping.

"What happened?" she asked.

A very beaten up Luix smiled at her with a tooth missing.

"Love makes you do crazy things," he said.

In short, our pal is doomed


End file.
